


Sogni di keroban

by Dagda16



Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638133
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Sogni di keroban

Si svegliò di colpo, il cuore che gli martellava nelle orecchie, quasi metallico. Ascoltò quell'incessante ritmo, accompagnato dal respiro affamato, come se gli mancasse l'aria nei polmoni da secoli.

L’akimor aveva cominciato a raggiungere lo zenit, poteva avvertirlo colpire le tende con i suoi raggi caldi. Doveva essersi addormentato da non più di tre ore, eppure gli sembrava di aver dormito così tanto. Tutti i diurni di Ank erano già impegnati nelle loro attività, sulle tre cime, ma a Casa Ronvam il massimo della vita a quell'ora erano gli uccelli che strepitavano e gorgheggiavano nel parchetto e lungo le macchie verdi che si arrampicavano su per la sporgenza rocciosa su cui sorgeva l'abitazione.

Loto si alzò, odiava sentirsi appiccicoso per il sudore, gli ricordava qualche brutto episodio del passato che aveva dimenticato, ma che il suo inconscio seguitava a riproporgli sotto forma di ansia. Ivorr era sempre stato scarso di aneddoti sulla nascita di lui e Meta, e anche sulla loro primissima infanzia, ma Loto non si era mai figurato chissà quali romanticherie.

Una sequela di immagini lo aggredirono mentre si sciacquava la faccia e si lavava, cercando di ridarsi un tono. Aveva sognato Levok. Di nuovo.

E insieme alla sua testa, anche un'altra certa parte di lui gli stava urlando che quella situazione cominciava a diventare insostenibile. Loto si tastò la gola, le dita memori delle leggere pressioni che Levok lasciava contro la trachea e la base del collo.

Perché tormentarsi in questo modo?

Alcuni rumori provenienti dal piano terra lo distrassero. Pigramente, Loto seguì la fonte di quei suoni confusi. Non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, in ogni caso.

Suo fratello stava rientrando in casa con una grossa carriola piena di bitorzoli indistinti, da cui spuntavano spessi ciuffi verdi. L'impresa, nonostante l'unico braccio, sembrava riuscirgli con una certa efficacia.

Loto corse ad aiutarlo, gettando occhiate al contenuto della carriola. “Che cosa sono?”

“Bulbi di orchidea. E tu che cazzo ci fai sveglio a quest'ora?”

“Incubi.” mentì Loto, prendendo uno dei bulbi fra le mani. A un'occhiata più vicina, non erano affatto così raggrinziti come gli erano sembrati da lontano.

“Prossima volta racconta cazzate migliori.” Auwen indicò in basso, ma non si soffermò in ulteriori commenti. “Ti conviene riposare, hai la visita con Levok al mezzo Cinghiale.”

“Meglio di no...”

Auwen gli scoccò un'occhiata interdetta. Si sedette a tavola, già pronto a caricarsi la pipa, e mentre la accendeva scoppiò a ridere. Dopo quello sbotto, si fece serio di colpo.

“Per favore, dimmi che non è quello che penso.”

“Cosa...”

“... non ti puoi invaghire del tuo terapista, Loto. Non è detto che lui ricambi, e se ti dicesse di no, non vorresti più andare in terapia, ci scommetto. Sai che cosa vorrebbe dire ricominciare? Trovarne un altro bravo come lui, sperare che il suo _keroban_ sia compatibile col tuo...”

Loto alzò le spalle. “Non ci posso fare niente. Ma non glielo dico...” disse, abbattuto. Non aveva idea di come distogliere il pensiero da lui.

Auwen inspirò a fondo dal bocchino della pipa. Il fumo gli uscì dalle narici in una densa nube bipartita. “Invece dovresti. Levok è un tipo intelligente, se anche ti rifiutasse sono sicuro che lo farebbe con un certo tatto. Per quello che mi è parso di vedere, ci tiene a te. Non so se ci tenga tanto da voler finire a letto con te, ma di sicuro... ci tiene.”

Sembrò che volesse dire altro, ma poi infilò il bocchino fra le labbra dischiuse e continuò a fumare, fissando un punto indistinto sul tavolo.

“Se non hai di meglio da fare, intanto aiutami a piantare le orchidee.”

“In pieno giorno?”

“Tanto non dormiresti, no?” Auwen sorrise appena. Si diresse nell'atrio, dove l'altare degli dei si ergeva per tutta l'altezza della parete. Il _nuarka_ accese un lungo bastoncino di incenso dall'odore fruttato. Da un mobile del salotto prelevò una polverina dosata con un misurino d'ottone.

Lasciò cadere la polverina nella conca ai piedi di una delle statue degli dei, e si inginocchiò.

“Dai, muovi il culo, che saranno una trentina e voglio finire prima che scocchi il Drago.” borbottò, tornando a passo spedito verso la carriola.

Loto sospirò, una stretta gli prese lo stomaco all'idea di rivedere Levok nel giro di poche ore. Ma forse quei fiori lo avrebbero distratto abbastanza, fino ad allora.

Era già lì, quando il lampione dello studio di Levok si accese della sua solita luce violacea.

Loto non riuscì a muovere un solo passo, ciò che suo fratello gli aveva detto lo perseguitava da quando era uscito da Casa Ronvam, per tutta la strada che lo separava dallo studio. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ripristinare il controllo, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, ritagli dei suoi sogni saettavano nel buio.

Si sentiva così stupido. Non gli era mai stato davvero permesso mostrarsi fallace, per lui non era concesso sbagliare o rendersi ridicolo. In qualche modo riusciva comunque a esserlo, ma non di propria volontà.

Nemmeno dopo mesi che viveva con suo fratello gli era passato quel blocco. Forse Auwen aveva ragione, ma Loto aveva troppa paura di essere rifiutato.

Non sapeva nemmeno come fosse essere rifiutati, o essere ricambiati. Al castello non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di trovare interessante nessuno, forse avrebbe potuto farlo se il suo mutismo non avesse pregiudicato qualunque aspetto della sua vita sociale.

Suonò al campanello e aspettò. Gli si stringeva la gola, sapeva che quand'era nervoso gli succedeva, nonostante tutti i progressi fatti.

Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, indietreggiò di un passo.

“Ciao, Lali... come stai?” la calda voce di Levok lo fece sussultare.

Senza il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo, Loto entrò, seguendo il rumore dei passi del padrone di casa. “Ehm... bene.” mormorò, guardandogli di sfuggita la schiena.

Levok entrò nello studio, dove diverse cartellette si ammonticchiavano sopra la scrivania. “Vieni, stavo sistemando. Vuoi da bere?”

“No, senti... ti devo dire una cosa.”

“Ah, anch'io. È da giorni che volevo farlo, ma dovevo aspettare.” Levok sparì dietro le pile di cartelline sul tavolo, riemergendo un attimo dopo con una tessera in mano. “Sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai una faccia... Awe sta bene?”

“Oh, lui sta fin troppo bene.” replicò Loto, mentre dentro di sé macinava qualche accidente in direzione di suo fratello. Iniziava a pensare che tutto questo fosse una pessima idea.

Si sedette sul lettino, continuando a eludere lo sguardo di Levok, almeno finché non se lo ritrovò davanti, troppo vicino per ignorarlo.

“Senti, io... non sapevo se ti saresti arrabbiato, ma volevo provare a farti un regalo, quindi... beh ti ho preso questo.” Levok gli diede la tessera.

Loto la prese, esaminandola. “Mi hai... regalato delle lezioni di canto?”

“Sì. Penso che la tua gola si stia rimettendo molto in fretta, e hai una bella voce. E so che non avrei dovuto farmi gli affari tuoi, ma Awe mi ha detto che ti piace cantare, quando credi di essere da solo.”

Loto riuscì finalmente a guardarlo in faccia. Non sapeva come sentirsi, rigirò la tessera diverse volte. “Ma quanto ti è costato?”

“Non te lo dico, ti pare?” Levok gli sorrise, un'espressione di sollievo sul volto.

Loto sentì il cuore cominciare a impazzirgli nel petto, non si aspettava nulla del genere, e non sapeva neppure come considerare quel gesto. Non era la migliore delle strategie dirgli quello che aveva da dirgli, ora.

Ma non avrebbe resistito fino alla prossima volta che si fossero visti. Non aveva intenzione di soffrire così, se doveva starci male e seppellire tutto, meglio farlo subito.

“Io...” iniziò, accorgendosi che faticava a parlare, e che stava iperventilando.

Levok lo scosse appena per la spalla. “Loto, stai bene?”

“Io... io...” boccheggiò Loto, gli occhi che saettavano frenetici in giro per la stanza, fino a fissarsi su quelli di Levok.

“Io... ti amo!” gli urlò, e la gola gli rispose con un dolore acuto, graffiante. Non era abituato a sforzare così tanto le corde vocali, e non sapeva nemmeno perché lo avesse fatto.

Levok lo fissò interdetto, e Loto non capì più nulla.

Scese di colpo dal lettino, lo abbracciò forte, e... le sue labbra erano così morbide contro le proprie.

Durò solo pochi secondi, ma abbastanza perché Loto capisse che doveva andarsene da lì.

Puntò la porta e si fiondò fuori, sbattendo forte contro lo stipite con la spalla. Il dolore non lo sentì nemmeno, continuò a correre finché non gli mancò l'aria nei polmoni, finché non si rese conto che aveva appena mandato tutto a puttane.

Era quasi l'alba quando decise di tornare a casa. Aveva paura di cosa potesse dirgli Auwen, e aveva paura di come dirglielo, di come farsi di nuovo vivo davanti a Levok. Avrebbe dovuto farlo, prima o poi, soprattutto perché dopo quell'urlo da idiota, sentiva la gola in fiamme.

Certo, non aveva aiutato tutto l'alcol che si era bevuto, prima di decidere che doveva tornare a casa. Magari Levok lo aveva già detto a sua sorella, ed Ekur lo aveva già fatto sapere ad Auwen. Bella figura.

Mentre scendeva le scale per raggiungere la funivia, gli sembrò di vedere qualcuno seduto sotto la pensilina. Non era ancora pronto a vederlo, ma ormai era lì.

Levok era seduto sulla panchina, curvo su sé stesso, con il telefono in mano. Loto diede un'occhiata al suo, c'erano almeno una ventina di chiamate perse, di Auwen o di Levok, un paio anche di Meta.

D'un tratto, Levok sollevò lo sguardo. Si alzò quasi immediatamente, correndogli incontro.

“Dove cazzo eri?”

Loto provò a rispondergli, ma la gola gli fece capire che era meglio non farlo.

“Hai... bevuto?”

Loto annuì.

Levok si abbandonò sulla scalinata, con un gran sospiro. “Non farlo mai più.” mormorò, stanco. Gli abbracciò una gamba, e con una mano prese quella di Loto, cercando di invitarlo a sedersi accanto a lui.

Loto si toccò la gola, deglutì e cercò il suo taccuino nello zaino, ma Levok gli fermò le mani.

“Ci penso io.”

Si avvicinò a una distanza pericolosa. Loto era troppo stanco e gonfio di birra per voler resistere, o anche solo per metabolizzare del tutto cosa stesse succedendo. Gli andava bene così, era sicuro che in qualche modo quella fosse solo una sua stupida fantasia da ubriaco.

Ma no. Quel respiro sulle labbra era troppo reale, e quella bocca calda che cozzò contro la sua non poteva essere un sogno. Nei sogni non era mai stato così, questo andava oltre le aspettative che si era immaginato.

Levok si staccò appena, ma non interruppe del tutto quel contatto. “Apri, zuccone...”

Loto scosse la testa. Non voleva fargli sentire quanto avesse bevuto.

“O mi rispondi, o lo fai.” disse Levok, fermo. Lo spinse appena con la schiena contro il corrimano della scala, e si guardò intorno, ma non c'era tanta gente lungo il resto della rampa.

Loto iniziò a piangere. Si sentiva talmente imbecille, perfino in quel momento si sentiva fuori luogo, anche quando gli andava bene riusciva a rovinare tutto.

“Loto, tu mi piaci... forse avrei dovuto fartelo capire prima, ma non credevo che fosse il caso di dirtelo.” Levok gli leccò via le lacrime dalle guance, e cominciò ad accarezzargli la gola, lasciando il _keroban_ fluire dalle sue dita attraverso la pelle.

Loto si sentì subito meglio, poco a poco sentì che non faceva più male parlare, ma non sapeva comunque che dirgli. Aveva paura di sparare qualche stronzata come aveva fatto in precedenza.

“Perché non volevi dirmelo?”

“Soggezione. Sei pur sempre il figlio di una principessa, io... io sono solo un terapista.”

“Io non sono solo il figlio di una principessa. Di tutto quello che sono, quella è la cosa che ha sempre contato meno nella mia vita. Awe ha sempre avuto ragione sulla nostra famiglia, e adesso io... penso a quanto Chanar sia simile a mio padre, e a quanto li odio entrambi, e a quanto mia madre non abbia mai fatto niente per impedire a mio padre di diventare un despota con lei e con noi... penso a Ivorr, che è un povero illuso, penso a Meta, che non è voluta venire con me. E poi c'è Awe, che mi ha preso in casa senza lamentarsi di un cazzo, e che mi ha portato da te... e dopo vent'anni mi sento una persona normale, Levok... e non perché posso parlare di nuovo. Finalmente non sono più un aborto mancato... per qualcuno valgo qualcosa.” Loto non era mai stato così chiacchierone, nemmeno con suo fratello da quando viveva con lui, e imputò quella voglia irrefrenabile di sfogarsi alle pinte che si era scolato. Era bello poter essere sinceri, ogni tanto.

Levok restò in silenzio, continuando a lasciar fluire il _keroban_ dentro il collo di Loto.

“Mi spiace per prima. Non sono abituato a tutte queste emozioni. È... è ovvio che non ti amo, insomma, è... è qualcosa di potente da dire a qualcuno che non hai mai nemmeno baciato...”

“Beh, dopo l'hai fatto.”

“Sì, ma... non funziona così, giusto?” Loto gli fermò il polso.

Levok scosse la testa. “Ma io non ho fretta. E al momento non ho dubbi su chi voglio concentrarmi.”

Loto arrossì, ma grazie alla birra non si vergognò di farlo. Guardò in alto, sui gradini.

Ormai era tutto deserto.

“Non voglio tornare a casa, Lev. Se Awe mi vede così ridotto mi fa un culo tanto.”

“Vuoi venire da me?”

“Mmm... credi che sia una buona idea?”

Levok si alzò, e gli scoccò un'occhiata maliziosa. “Non pianifico di metterti le mani in posti strani. Se non è qualcosa che sei sicuro di volere.”

Loto si aggrappò alla ringhiera, sollevandosi in piedi a fatica. Grazie agli dei, reggeva bene e non gli veniva da vomitare

“Non voglio farlo mentre sto... così.”

“Mi sembra giusto.”

Cominciarono a salire i gradini, Levok cercò la sua mano finché non la trovò. La strinse come se avesse paura che Loto potesse scappare di nuovo.

Ma Loto non aveva intenzione di andare da nessun'altra parte che non fosse casa sua. Sentendosi molto più sollevato, continuò a salire i gradini.

Loto aveva visto il piano superiore della casa di Levok solo una volta, e non era andato molto più oltre della cucina. Appena salito, una certa ansia aveva iniziato a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Non avevano parlato molto lungo la strada, ma il silenzio non era stato pesante. Sembravano entrambi riflettere, quella serata doveva essere assurda per tutti e due.

Levok gli appoggiò una tazza di tè davanti, sul tavolo del piccolo soggiorno dove si erano seduti. “Ho avvisato Awe che stai da me, così non gli prende un colpo.”

“Grazie. Non lo facevo tipo da preoccuparsi.”

“Scherzi? Ti adora. Anche se penso ti veda più come un figlio che come un fratello.”

“Un po' giovane per essere mio padre...”

“Sì, ma non so come l'avrei presa, se fossi stato in lui. Sei la prima persona che lascia entrare nella sua vita dopo così tanto tempo. Mi dispiace solo che lui e mia sorella siano stati veramente due imbecilli, e orgogliosi.”

Loto tossì appena. “Beh, almeno noi non lo siamo stati.” replicò, sorseggiando il tè.

“Lì c'è il bagno, se ti serve.” Levok indicò una porta.

“Posso lavarmi? Non voglio puzzare di birra.”

“Sì. Trovi tutto là dentro, fai come fossi a casa tua.”

Loto sgattaiolò in fretta in bagno e cercò di rendersi presentabile. Dopo una copiosa lavata ai denti e una doccia, l'odore dell'alcol non si sentiva più.

“Dove sei?” chiese, appena uscì.

Levok non rispose, ma Loto si diresse a istinto verso una porta aperta. Levok si era già addormentato su un grande letto che aveva tutta l'aria di essere piuttosto comodo. Loto non avrebbe dovuto, ma tirò le tende e si infilò sotto le coperte insieme a lui.

Era ancora stranito, ma il non aver dormito la notte precedente lo fece crollare come un sasso.

Aveva sempre odiato la scala che portava a casa. Ma ora, Levok era seduto sul corrimano e guardava la grande catena montuosa, perso nei suoi pensieri. Quel luogo non era più così antipatico.

Loto si avvicinò, se fosse toccato a lui stare in bilico si sarebbe sentito mancare.

Levok si girò verso di lui, scese dal corrimano e lo baciò con un trasporto che in parte lo spaventò. Un secondo dopo, i suoi abiti erano spariti.

“Sei impazzito? Ti vedono.”

Ma Loto si accorse di non essere vestito. Si inginocchiò, in bilico sui gradini, aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Levok fino a graffiarlo. Aprì la bocca, e si avvicinò affamato verso il suo bacino...

Si svegliò all'improvviso, ansimando. Era successo di nuovo.

Impiegò qualche istante per ricordarsi dove si trovava. La luce dell'akimor filtrava appena dalle tende, doveva essere ancora giorno. Quella routine di sogni del cazzo non lo lasciava in pace nemmeno ora.

Levok si rigirò, accanto a lui. “Ehi. Che succede?”

“Niente.”

“Fai schifo a mentire, Lali.” borbottò Levok, tra gli sbadigli.

“Sono due settimane che faccio sogni erotici. Su di te.”

Non aveva idea da dove gli fosse uscito il coraggio di confessarglielo, forse ora aveva meno paura di sembrare un morto di sesso.

“Normale, Lali. È il mio _keroban_.”

“In.. in che senso?”

“Ti curo con il mio _keroban_. Quindi a volte senti ciò che sento io, visto che ti piaccio. Il _keroban_ è molto sensibile alla parte emotiva delle persone, per questo non faccio terapia quando sono troppo triste.”

“Quindi tu... oh...” Loto avvampò. Questo spiegava molte cose, ma in quel momento fu sicuro di piacergli davvero.

“Certo. Te l'ho detto che mi piaci da un bel po'.” Levok si stiracchiò. “Loto...”

“Mmm?”

“Smetti di vergognarti per quel che sei, e per cosa senti. Sei un gioiellino di _nuarka_ , tu.” Levok aprì le braccia, aspettandolo.

Loto tentennò appena, non avrebbe voluto stargli così vicino dopo aver sognato di fargli certe cose, ma l'offerta era davvero valida, e lui era abbastanza stanco da non voler dare retta alle sue insicurezze. Si rannicchiò contro il suo fianco, e annuì.

“Levok, stavi sognando anche tu?”

“Sì...”

“Eravamo sulla scala?”

Levok avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. “Sì.” rispose, in un soffio languido.


End file.
